


A Fine Line

by fosfomifira



Series: kinktober drabble challenge [21]
Category: Lord John Series - Diana Gabaldon, Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Or Is It?, Sexual Fantasy, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosfomifira/pseuds/fosfomifira
Summary: John hangs at Jamie's mercy.





	A Fine Line

At first John couldn’t recognise the place he was in. A cellar, perhaps, for light came from above, moonlight that blinded him. His arms were stretched over his head, wrists tied together, a hook tied into that rope, forcing him to stand on his tiptoes. He was entirely naked. 

The rope wouldn’t give, nor the hook. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were ye,” a familiar voice said. “Not when ye’re when I want ye.” A strong hand forced his head back for a kiss and then—

“A nightmare and a dream,” John said to himself as he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [my tumblr](https://selfconsciousfangirl.tumblr.com) for the suspension [ prompt ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018) as part of my kinktober drabble challenge.


End file.
